


One Last Feast

by RainWritesStuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainWritesStuff/pseuds/RainWritesStuff
Summary: What should the reader give up for Lent? Gabriel has an idea.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 7





	One Last Feast

“How about….underwear?”

A finger plays along the underside of your waistband, and you shoot him a warning look. The heat in your glance, however, speaks far less of anger than arousal, and he quirks a knowing eyebrow in response.

You try to sell your breathlessness as exasperation. “Gabriel.... I am *not* giving up panties for Lent.”

His bottom lip juts out in a sulky pout, and for a moment you are tempted to pull him close enough to bite at it. But somehow, you remember you are still mad at him.

He huffs out a disgruntled breath “What's with this desperate need to deny yourself? Where’s the fun in saying 'no'?”

Of *course* he doesn’t get it. Pleasure is his thing. And he looks made for it. Your very own heavenly hedonist.

He’s lying beside you shirtless, leaning carelessly on a hand mostly lost to the waves of his tawny hair.

His amber eyes are liquid, soft. As always, he is a curious cocktail of the wanton and the divine. A Renaissance master in ass-hugging blue jeans.

Your eyes feast on him. 

On the broad golden shoulders, strong enough to bear the burden of the wings he once wore. On the firm chest, strung with purple and green plastic beads, which pool against the tacky satin sheets he insisted on.On the oddly touching way his honed body gives way to softness at the waist.

That one part of him seems endearingly human and it makes you long to pepper his skin with kisses. To lose yourself in him again.

For you, Gabriel is temptation itself.

And right then, with a curious twinge of heart, you realise just what you should be giving up.


End file.
